


Sharing a bed with an Idol

by Vinnieheads



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: F/M, Only One Bed, btw agent 4 is of age if you wondering, im so bad lmao, yes i did write this based off a tumblr post about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnieheads/pseuds/Vinnieheads
Summary: It's golden week! Its a time when people come together and enjoy a week long of holidays! Marie drags Agent Four along to her visit to Calimari county where her parents stay. On the way there, the pair has to sleep at a motel room but there's only one problem, there is only one bed. How will they solve this? You read the tags.
Relationships: Agent 4 & Marie (Splatoon), Agent 4/Marie (Splatoon)
Kudos: 11





	1. The first half

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry there is so much dialogue in this. I ended up writing so much of it. I never wrote this much at once before. Forgive me

After a long time on the road, Marie finally stops at a motel along the highway to Calimari County. Marie and I were heading to Calimari county, the home of the Squid Sisters, to visit Callie and their parents since it was golden week. I understand traveling all the way to visit family out of the city, since I have family outside the city as well but the part I dont get is why I have to follow her driving all the way there!

"C'mon Four, get out of the car. We're going to sleep here for the night." Marie said as she grabbed our luggage out of the trunk of the car she borrowed from a friend.

"Why am I here again? and Why did you borrow a car? I figured you would own one by now." I said while stepping out of the car. 

"Because Four, I would barely get to use the car since I get driven around everywhere with Callie in a Limousine due to me being an Idol. The car would also would probably have fans tracking it everywhere it goes causing it to be a Security issue. This is way easier, trust me" 

"oh"

"Also, I brought you because I figured you would have been alone since I never see you with any friends at the square."

"Ah." you fish, I muttered.

As we walk to the entrance of the Motel, I notice that the night sky seems to be pitch black, strange since you should be able to see the stars out here. The walls of the motel has its paint chipped in some areas. This Motel has seen better days but it'll work for now. 

"Actually, I'm supposed to go on a date with someone during Golden week." I proudly claim as I push open the door to the Motel lobby for Marie.

"Yeah, sure you do..." she responded sarcastically, not believing me at the slightest.

Marie approaches the front desk. The receptionist seems to be a female teenager squid working part time. She probably had to work the night shift since no one else would .

"Hi, sorry I know its late but do you ha-"

"HOLY CARP ITS MARIE SQUID SISTERS" the Receptionist shrieks, startling me and Marie.

"Hey! Keep it down!" Marie shouts in a whisper.

"Oops, sorry,heh heh~" the receptionist apologizes.

"Anyways, How can I help you, Marie?" the receptionist asks.

"Do you have a room me and my buddy can use for the night?" Marie asks, clearly wanting to get this over with.

"Oh? Is he your boyfriend?" The receptionist asks slyly with a smug smile on her face.

This catches me off guard while I was listening idly, messaging the aforementioned date on my phone. My face reddens at the thought of me and Marie on a date together.

"N-No! He is just, uhhh " Marie begins to answer, panicking to find a reason ,that isn't scandalous, why an idol wants a room, at a rundown motel, in the middle of nowhere, late into the night, in company with a young boy.

"I'm her cousin!" I blurt out. Nice save, I congratulate myself mentally.

"Ye-yeah! Me and my cousin here are out on a road trip and need a place to sleep in." Marie goes along with my idea.

" Oh, okay. Which room do you want. we have a few-" The receptionist believed us and goes on to talk about what rooms they have. Marie buys the cheapest room they have after a bit of consideration.

"I hope you enjoy your stay!" the receptionist calls out to us as we head to our room.

...

"With how that girl reacted to us being here, I wont be surprised if word gets out that we are here" Marie states as we walk to our room. 

"I see it now; Breaking news! Popular idol, Marie from the Squid Sisters, seen with a young lover at a sleazy motel late at night. More at Five!" I mock a news anchor theoretically reporting on our appearance at the motel.

Marie chuckles at my impression.

"Ha, good one kid! Maybe I should bring you in for a segment on my show." She jokingly offers

"Maybe" I responded

As we enter the room, I look around and notice some things about it. There is a door leading to a bathroom at the back, the tv set resting in front of the bed looks like one of those old box tv form the 80s', and the bed..... There's only one bed!

What is this? A badly written fan fic made by a teenage tumblr girl based off a post she saw two days ago?

Either way, its going to awkward.


	2. The second half

There's only one bed....

Do I sleep with her now? Yes? And if so, how are we going to share the bed? The bed is small enough only to fit one person! Maybe two if they....  
Holy shit. I have to spoon Marie. Oh carp, who's going to be the big spoon? If it's me, Marie might feel my kraken! If its her, i'm going to feel her chest! 

While I have my internal struggle about the bed, Marie notices my discomfort and interjects before my thoughts get anymore lewder.

" Don't worry, we can figure something out later."

Marie sets our luggage down in front of the tv and grabs some clothes along with some toiletries. 

" I'm going to bathe first. You should turn on the tv and get comfy. I'm going to be in here for a while after that long drive." Marie says as she enters the bathroom.

Some time passes...

I turned off the lights and have been watching tv for a while now. As I watch a movie play on the tv, I hear a bump at the window nearby. Someone is here! It might just be a bird that flew into it but Marie is quite popular and had some problems with fans stalking her before. I quietly get off the bed and go to my bag. Inside, I stashed a Splattershot in case i ever get attacked by Octarians outside of Octo Canyon. I get behind the couch and ready my weapon. I aim it at the window. The window opens slowly. Someone climbs through the opening. I cant see what they look like as the room is too dark to see anything specific.

"Hands up! Don't move!" I shout at the intruder in the dark.

They pull out something long which shined in the dark. Fearing it was a weapon, I start shooting at them. They dodge a few shots of mine but I can see something splattering onto the wall. They definitely have to be bleeding. The unidentified assailant starts running at me. I dive to the side and fire a few more shots at them. They get hit and get knocked back onto the tv, covering it and the wall in their ink. As I get up and approach the body, the light from the tv is enough for me to see their face. I immediately recognize who it was.

It was the receptionist. In their hands, they were holding a metallic pen and a photo of the Squid Sisters. Being a fan, they probably just wanted an autograph from Marie. My hands start shaking, realizing what i had just done. The receptionist's blood was on my hands, literally. It flowed down from my hands down to my elbow, covering it in a deep blue. The door to the bathroom slowly open, emitting a loud creaking sound. Startled, I spun and shot at the general direction.

It was Marie. She had an expression in between shock horror and pain. She was wearing a towel long enough to cover her torso and a bit of her leg. The towel started blossoming colors of blue and green. A mix of mine and Marie's ink colors. My shot had hit her on the heart. She started falling down. Time suddenly slowed down. I got up started running towards her. Dropping my splattershot, i catch her in my hands. I couldn't fully support her weight and fell with her as I looked into her eyes. Shocked, normal for someone when they get shot out of nowhere. We hit the floor. The towel covering Marie's body unravels before my eyes. I catch a glimpse of it,skin glistening with blood and water, before steeling myself not to look to protect her modesty.

"M-Marie, you still with me?" I nervously ask.

"Agent Four..." Marie whispers, reaching up my face.

"Marie, I'm so sorry Marie" I start sobbing.

"Shhhh, Its okay Agent Four. You got scared after shooting the intruder. It's my fault. I should have said something sooner..." Marie says soothingly while stroking my cheek, wiping away the tears coming out my eyes.

Marie tries and consoles me more but no use. I couldn't stop tearing up over her. I hug Marie as she bleeds onto my shirt while trying to comfort me as best a dying person could. 

"Hey, Look at it this way. This solves the bed problem now." Marie mutters before finally succumbing to her fatal wounds.

I set down of her lifeless body and slowly move to the bed. I sit on the floor and lean against the bed.  
How am I supposed to explain this to Callie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was sad. I literally have never written a death scene before. Maybe I should have put in more details at the end but i have Exams to think about so i shouldn't have even written this from the start. Hope it was good enough for you to feel something anyways.


End file.
